They Survived
by That'sAbsuuuurd
Summary: (Please note: Fred, Dobby, The Lupins and Mad-Eye Moody never died in this story) It's the summer after the war and Harry, Ron and Hermione are recovering at the Burrow. Featuring: Harry, Hermione, The Weasleys, The Lupins and the Order of the Phoenix.(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling). This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be great :'D
1. At the Burrow

What a year. Harry lay in his bunkbed Mrs Weasley had fashioned him and Hermione in Ron's room, thinking. Thinking of Dumbledore's death; The battle of the seven Harrys; Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Fred and Dobby all narrowly escaping death; the Horcruxes and then, finally, defeating Lord Voldemort for good. The Weasleys had invited him and Hermione to stay for the summer, along with the remaining Order of the Phoenix. How long had he slept? He thought he'd better check the clock. No, the Weasley's clock didn't tell time. The Weasley's magic clock now had Harry and Hermione on it, Molly Weasley thought they were family too, and every single family member was pointed at home. Harry rummaged in his trunk for his watch. It was quarter to nine. He had been having decent night's sleeps for a while but he still had dark, shadowy circles under his eyes from that victorious defeat. Harry heard loud snoring and so he rolled over to see Ron, drooling, and sprawled in an awkward position.

"Hermione?" He whispered up the ladder, so not to disturb Ron.

"Yes, Harry?" Came a serious voice. Hermione was awake too.

"You're awake!" Harry said, a little louder, scrambling off his bed to see her.

"Yes, Harry. I know." She replied in the same tone, although Harry could see a smile peeping through her lips. Ron was still snoring away. "Anyway, what time is it?" She added. Harry checked his watch.

"Nine." He told her. Hermione tutted, rolled her eyes and looked at Ron.

"Typical Ronal-. Ron." The young adult blushed deeply. Just then, a short grunt, followed by a loud snort, then a groan came from the heap of pillow, blanket and wizard that was Ron Weasley. The lump opened up and a half-asleep Ron yawned and stretched, unaware that they were there at the moment.

"Five more Mum...just five more minutes...five minuuttt.." He mumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted unexpectedly, clapping her hands. Ron awoke from his sleepy trance immediately at the sound of her voice.

"Uh, yeah, Hermione, sorry," Ron was rapidly flattening his untidy red hair, hiding his face and scarlet cheeks. The scent of sizzling, crispy bacon, jam on toast, waffles and pancakes drifted to Harry's nostrils. Harry inhaled the fragrance of the breakfast Mrs Weasley was making.

"Hey Ron! Your mum's cooking breakfast!" He told his best friend.

"I don't know about you, Herm-own-ninny, but I'm starving. Let's go downstairs." Teased Ron, throwing on some clothes and grabbing his wand. He had never really let go of Victor Krum's mispronunciation of her name, it had become a sort of nickname. Harry and Hermione dressed and then followed Ron downstairs. The radio was playing 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love' then a song by The Weird Sisters called 'Drunk on Amortentia'. As expected, Molly was making a delectable breakfast. All of the Weasley family were sitting along a long table: Molly was waving her wand at the food, preparing itself and Arthur was chatting animatedly with Bill and Fleur, newly married, who had taken a trip from Shell Cottage for the summer. Charlie and Percy were helping Molly and Fred and George were trying out a new product for their shop on Ginny. It was a small box titled 'Twin Tin' that shape-shifted and turned into an identical copy of its holder. The 'twin' lasts for 12 hours and would then do all the unenjoyable things that person would have to do in that time (Such as: homework, History of Magic Classes, chores...) and take on that person's personality, but with enhanced skill. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down next to the twins and Ginny (her twin was put back into a box) and then noticed there were a few spaces left at the end of the table. "There must be guests arriving today," Harry told himself. Then he noticed an extra small chair, with the same length legs.

"Mrs Weasley? Who is that little chair for?" Hermione asked politely.

"It's Molly, dear," Mrs Weasley told her for the six-millionth time. "The chair? Oh, that's for a house elf, Dibby, I think his name was." Hermione's face lit up.

"Oh that's fantastic!" She cried, beaming.

"Yes, funny old elf, he was, he disapparated right in my path in Diagon Alley and asked me if I knew Harry Potter and if I could congratulate him for what he did. He was such a sweet little thing, I just had to invite him to stay for a half a week or so.

"Oh, Dobby!" The trio all gasped. CRACK! At the sound of his name, Dobby the elf appeared.

"Harry Potter, sir, you called for Dobby and so Dobby came to rescue great Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, sir, and Miss Hermione Granger." Announced the tiny elf proudly.

"Sit down, and have some food, Dobby." Said Mrs Weasley, smiling down at him.

"Dobby has been treated with the greatest kindness, Mrs, Dobby thanks you." Dobby went to kneel down on the floor, holding out a pinched finger that could fit no more than a pea in it.

"On the chairs, with us, Dobby" called Ginny- about to test a new skiving snack-box idea, 'limping lollipops'- standing up, walking towards him, holding his tiny, shaking hand and leading him up to his chair, next to Hermione. Molly, Arthur, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur served up the food and then everyone sat down to eat. Soon after they had finished, they heard an knock on the door.

"Oh! It's zat Kingsley!" Said Fleur, looking through the window. Mr Weasley winked at his wife with a sneaky smile.

"Come in Kingsley!" Shouted Charlie, unlocking the door with a lazy flick of his wand.

The door opened and in stepped Kingsley Shacklebolt, concealing something from sight under his robes.


	2. The Remaining Order

Everyone except Ron and Hermione, looked, around at Harry, beaming and jerking their heads towards Kingsley, indicating he should go to him.

"Hello, Potter." came Kingsley's deep voice. "The battle, with the Seven Harrys, it was the order's fault, we organised it. It was our fault you lost your owl, Hedwig. I hope she can help you forgive us." Then, the auror withdrew a cage from under his robes. Hermione gasped "Oh!"

Ron shouted "Blimey, Harry!" The adults were still smiling away. Inside the cage was a furry baby hippogriff. Harry did not know whether it was chick or foal, but it didn't matter. The rabbit-sized hippogriff was asleep, a snow-white head with long eyelashes and, as Harry later discovered, big, black, marble-sized eye. Its body was also pure white, transitioning smoothly from eagle to horse, with a long, silky tail and slender, dainty hooves and popcorn-coloured talons. Its delicate wings were also white, but with flickers of gold on every other feather. The paper-white feathers looked so familiar.

"Hedwig." Harry breathed. "I'll name her Hedwig." The tiny creature made a soft hooting sound in her sleep, somewhere inbetween a whinny of delight and a caw of recognisation.

"I hope you like her, Potter." Kingsley smiled.

"And, when she grows big enough," began George. "You might have a rival for that firebolt of yours, Harry" continued Fred.

"Best-looking hippogriff I've seen since Hogwarts! Do you remember, Molly? Old Talontrot?" Arthur said reminiscently. Molly chuckled.

"Oh! Ze beauxbaton horses look 'orrible compared to 'zis!" Stated a delighted Fleur, clasping her hands.

"She's beautiful, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing over to get a closer look.

"Dobby hopes master is happy with his hippogriff, sir." Dobby was small enough to ride Hedwig II.

Everyone was fussing over little Hedwig, the noise made her wake up. She stretched her wings, shook her tennis-ball head and began to look through the bars at her owner. Her shiny, black marble eyes met his and Harry felt an instant connection between them, then a pang of sadness, for he felt the same when he first saw his owl. He let her out of her cage. With a cautious look around, she trotted out the unlocked door, circled Harry's breakfast plate (being the size of a bunny) then, with a little hop, leapt into the air, loop-the-looped, then glided elegantly down again. She went to perch on Harry's shoulder as Mr and Mrs Weasley started magically doing the dishes.

"Kingsley!" Molly shouted over her shoulder.

"Yes, Molly," he replied, opening the door.

"Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye are staying with us, I'm afraid we have no more bedrooms spare, but you can bring a sleeping bag, like Moody," she suggested.

Kingsley agreed and -waving his wand in a beckoning motion- raised his voice to say "Accio sleeping bag, Accio trunk!"

Kingsley's sleeping bag and trunk zoomed through the open door into his awaiting hands. Kingsley and the rest all headed into the lounge. After a few games of exploding snap and wizard chess, Mrs Weasley called "Remus, Tonks and Teddy are here, everyone!". Everyone rushed into the hallway to see Teddy in the flesh. Harry and the others a had only ever seen the metamorphmagus baby in photos. Remus Lupin, wearing a navy blue, slightly shabby-looking jacket and trousers, was carrying his dark brown suitcase, the cover peeling off in the corners, a large vibrant backpack enchanted to change colour from sandy brown, bubblegum pink and ocean turquoise, a Comet 260 broom and a large cauldron labelled: 'Moony's Wolfsbane' in Tonks' bold and looping handwriting.

"Hello Remus!" ; "Hi, Professor Lupin!"; "Hey Lupin! Where's Teddy?" and various other greetings echoed around the burrow.

"Hello, everyone, Dora's just outside- I was talking him about what his godfather, you, Harry, looked like and he, well, tried to turn into him. It was a very..inaccurate transformation- she's trying to teach him to change back." said Lupin's soft voice.

"I'm coming! Don't worry everyone, he's back to normal, well, not really, he doesn't particularly do normal. Does this look normal, Remus?" Babbled Tonks' chatty voice from outside. Lupin looked over his shoulder.

"He looks great, Dora." He said, his hands over his face to hide his laughter. In ran Tonks, hair a blue pixie cut, knocking over a plant pot and tripping over the step on the way. Balanced on her hip was Teddy, a fluffy teal mop upon his head, matching his mum's. Her hair turned long and red at the sight of all the Weasleys, Teddy imitated her, looking slightly like Bill. Hedwig pecked Harry's ear to let him know she was still there and then took off, performing a miniature air show for the giggling baby.

"Where's Mad-Eye?" Asked Percy sophisticatedly.

"E went and joined zat Kingsley, to set up zeir 'sleeping bags'." answered George, imitating Fleur and smirking at Fred. Bill shot his brother a nasty glare.

"Come on through! We've all got presents for dear little Teddy!" Mrs Weasley said.

"Molly! You really didn't need to!" repeated Tonks as they all headed to the lounge again. They all sat on the sofa, except the Lupins. On the floor, Teddy sat on Tonks' knee, Hedwig nestled beside him on the other. Lupin was sitting leaning against the sofa and Tonks, his arm resting around her neck. First, a present from the Weasleys. The baby, inheriting his father's dog-like traits, tore open the wrapping paper with his hands, feet and mouth, shaking it viciously, his red hair going darker into crimson, darker into black, along with his eyes going blood red. Inside was a crisp new copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and a toy wand that could cast harmless spells when waved, like 'lumos' or making colourful puffs in the air. Hermione had torn out all her beloved diary entries mentioning his family in and made them into a memory, created a miniature pensive and poured all of her happy or exciting memories with his family into it, to be re-lived whenever Teddy desired. Harry had bought him, as he had once owned as a baby, a baby-sized broomstick, a firebolt, to be exact. Teddy, eyes turning pink with happiness, tried to transform into every person that gave him a present, and ended horribly with a mixture of Harry's scar and glasses, Hermione's clothes, the Weasley's trademark red hair, his mum's body and his dad's face. After he had dived to pure memory, Hedwig lightly nipped Teddy until he got onto the broom and, with a wave of the his new 'wand' (Tonks wouldn't let anyone say it wasn't real in front of him.) that caused a pink flame to light at its tip fire a second, was zooming around the house, screaming, "I FIND SNITCHY LIKE HAWWY!". The snitch that teddy was chasing was poor Hedwig. After a while, Hedwig began to enjoy it, and her and Teddy began a sort of air hide-and-seek that he named "Find Snitchy".

"Lunch, everyone!" called Molly and "Oh, for the love of Merlin's single chest hair!" Cursed Tonks, who'd just spilled her and Fleur's butterbeers on the floor.


	3. The Announcement

The long table was full; at the two ends: Arthur and Molly; down the right side, Fred, George; then Ginny, Tonks, Lupin with Teddy perched on his shoulders, tiny, grabbing hands on his dad's head; Hedwig ,hanging upside down off the curtain hanger; next was Fleur and Bill. On the left, Moody, Kingsley, Percy, Charlie and then Dobby, Hermione, Ron and, finally, Harry.

"Butterbeers all around!" Arthur shouted. As the on-the-peak-of-spilling floated towards them, roughly controlled by Moody, who still used his hip-flask.

"You still use that old thing, Mad-eye?" Teased Tonks.

"As a safety measure. Can never be too safe." Grunted the Auror, trudging back to his seat. (Sure you don't wanna know about what they had for lunch xD) Everyone was eating and drinking their butterbeers until Hermione piped up,

"Professor Lupin..I mean..Remus, What have you and Tonks been up to, since. since." she paused.

"The war?" He finished. She nodded her head slowly. "Not much, really. We've been looking after Teddy, we were rushing off fighting soon after he was born, we couldn't really spend much time with him. Apart from the transformations, of course-" They were interrupted by a loud voice.

"I would like to make a toast." Said Percy, raising his butterbeer. "To Harry, Ronald and Hermione."

"To Harry, Ron and Hermione!" Everyone chanted, except for Teddy and Hedwig. Hedwig twirled in the air, Teddy shouted, just doing what everyone else was.

"SNWICTY! WONALD! MIONINI!"

For a few minutes the whole group ate and talked.

"Kingsley."

"Fred, George?"

"Uh. On you and Mad-Eye's head." Mad-Eye shifted and mumbled under his breath,

"Dirty trick." Kingsley felt his bald head. Perched on his head was Hedwig, nestled asleep with his head under his wings, a foot each, on his and Mad-Eye's head. Teddy cackled with laughter, his eyes turning magenta and hair turning neon yellow. Then Hedwig decided she was very proud of herself for getting onto the two men's heads and held her head high, chest puffed out and her eyes closed. Bill and Fleur whispered something to each other then stood up.

"Me and Bill would like to say something." Announced Fleur. Bill was looking straight into Mrs Weasley's eyes.

"Well. You see. Me and Fleur. We're-"

"Spit it out!" "I might as well go and get myself another jug of Fire Whiskey," Interrupted the twins.

"We are going to 'ave a baby!" Finished Fleur. The room was silent.

"A baby..wow." "Grandchildren!" Said Mr and Mrs Weasley "I can't wait to see if I'm an auntie or uncle!" Said Fred in a mock-excited voice, Ginny and George cracking up behind.

"Tonks..Lupin we were wondering if you could, you know, teach us."

"Of course, I'll do it if Dora's up for it,"

"I bet Bill reacted better than old Moony," Tonks play-grumbled. "Sure!

Learn from the pros, right MOONY?" She turned to Lupin and transformed into a veela, smirking.

"Hey! Quidditch, anyone?" Piped up Ron.

"Yeah!" "Yes!" "Great! Quidditch!" "TEDDY TOO! TEDDY TOO!"


	4. SNITCCHHYY

Fred and George were beaters; Ginny, Bill and Hermione (after some persuading) were chasers; Ron was a keeper and Teddy was a seeker on his toy broom. On the other team; Charlie and Tonks were beaters; Arthur, Percy and Lupin were chasers; Molly eventually agreed to be a keeper and Harry, of course was a seeker. The match began. Fred shot a bludger at Tonks, she wobbled but managed to stay on; whacking it back at George. He dodged and it flew straight at Percy's chest, knocking him, so he was hanging off with one hand, slowly sliding down. Then, finally, his sweaty fingers slipped and dropped. Percy fell down, down, stopped the falling momentarily to readjust his glasses, carried on falling until landed on a poor, unsuspecting gnome. It let out a squeaky

"Oh no." and waddled swiftly away into a bush. Teddy Lupin howled with laughter and almost fell off his broom too, if it wasn't for Remus' quick dive. Teddy was still barking his tiny coral-haired head off for the rest of the match. Meanwhile, Ginny caught the quaffle and shot across the DIY-pitch to Hermione. She accelerated upwards and just managed to catch it on the tip of her finger.

"Nice job, Herminniny!" Shouted Ron from the other team's goal. Hermione went to pass to Bill by her team's goal but from several meters below, Lupin soared upwards at at a ninety-degree angle and intersected, grabbing the quaffle under his arm and threw to Arthur.

"Yeah Daddy! Go Daddy!" cheered Teddy, through his continuing cackles, clapping his chubby little hands.

"Psst! Teddy! He's on the other team!" Hissed Bill.

"Oh. Booooo Daddy! That was weally wubbish!" Teddy babbled.

Remus just laughed and pointed at Percy, still groaning on the floor. He winked. Teddy started squealing again. The seekers still has their eyes out for the snitch. Hedwig trotted out into the garden, followed by Dobby, who was with Fleur. She had one hand waving her, the other rested on her slightly swelled stomach. Hedwig glided up to Teddy and Harry and circled them. Goal after goal was shot until Harry's team had 80 points and Teddy's had 70. Someone needed to catch the snitch. 80:80. 90:80. 90:100.

"Concentrate, Teddy!" Teased Tonks.

"Contwate. Fowcuss Teddy. Yus Mummy. I must contwate and find snitchy. Yus."

Harry's team 110. Teddy's 110. Something sparkled in the corner of Harry's eye as Ron saved another goal and Charlie fell. He swivelled. The Golden Snitch. It was hovering by the bush the gnome had hid in, right next to Hedwig. He ducked George's bludger and almost left his broom into the air in the speed of it all. As he got nearer, Teddy saw what he was doing and tailed him. Harry kneeled on his broom, slowly getting straighter, like you would if you were getting ready to surf, stood up, arms out for balance and zoomed faster towards the glimmering golden ball. Teddy was neck and neck with Harry, parallel, trying to copy him. Harry reached out, inches away, his fingers were touching, his palm, his clasped fist, everyone was cheering, and,

"Cawweeeigh!" Teddy Lupin had plummeted straight towards poor the poor baby hippogriff, who froze in shock, jumped off his broom and landed on Hedwig. Teddy grabbed a handful of feather, Hedwig bucked and barrel rolled and looped as Teddy hung on for dear life, shouting,

"Teddy cwaught SNITCCHHYY!"

No one did tell Teddy Harry's team really won, as they headed back into the burrow, laughing. All of the order, Harry, Hermione, Dobby, Teddy and the Weasleys filed into the lounge, swigging Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey.

"Nice one, Harr-Teddy!" Said Ginny, settling herself next to Harry on a beanbag. Lupin elbowed her and jerked his head at his baby -hugging Hedwig- who was sat on Tonks' lap. Mad-Eye had taken a seat on an old wooden stool, fiddling with his newly retrieved eye, trying to put it back into his head.

"Alastor. That. Is. Disgusting." Whispered Kingsley.

"Never been the same since old Umbridge nicked it. She deserved to get the dementor's kiss. The-"

"Mad-Eye."

"Hrmph."

Molly, Arthur and Kingsley were seated comfortably on the coach, Lupin curled up on an armchair with Tonks snuggled on one of the armrests. Hermione was lying on her tummy, legs crossed in the air, with Ron leaning on his side next to her. Teddy was babbling away on Bill's knee, poking Hedwig perched on Fleur's.

Dobby waddled over to Harry and Ginny, clutching a potato.

"Hey Dobby.." Said Ginny.

"Dobby has a potato."

*snort*

"Dobby would like to present a song regarding this potato."


End file.
